


La blanche colombe s'est éprise du sombre corbeau

by SparklingSnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mystery, Mystère, Natation, Romance, Swimming, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSnow/pseuds/SparklingSnow
Summary: Louis, nageur passionné et meneur de l’équipe de natation de son lycée fait une rencontre surprenante lors d’une soirée. Un jeu de piste débute. Qui est ce sombre corbeau ?UA ou dans une version moderne du loup et de l’agneau. Mais à un niveau bien différent. Personne ne finit dévorer.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	La blanche colombe s'est éprise du sombre corbeau

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonjour par ici, comment ça va ? ^^
> 
> Si certains sont familiers avec ce titre, c’est normal. Même si j’ai perdu le fichier original (merci au DDE qui claque sans raison) j’ai eu envie de la réécrire avec comme seul soutien : ma mémoire. Sans surprise, ce sont les moments de piscine qui me reviennent le plus facilement – et d’ailleurs dans la première version, j’ai souvenir que vous aviez adoré. Bref !  
> Pour ceux/celles qui connaissent, vous aurez sûrement quelques flashs de l’ancienne version, mais je ne me souviens pas de l’intégralité. Quelques nouveautés viendront s’ajouter et même si on connait d’avance la fin, est-ce vraiment grave ?  
> Ça faisait un moment que je voulais la réécrire et lui donner un côté plus adulte – car c’était ma première FF dans le fandom et c’était y’a genre cinq voir six ans ? Autant dire que mon écriture s’est un peu plus améliorée et est différente de la chose que j’ai posté y’a quelques jours (ne niez pas, ce n’était pas une histoire terrible). Bref ^^  
> Attention : pour éviter de me mélanger les pinceaux, j’ai opté pour le système scolaire français. Mais je parle de 1ère, 2ème et 3ème année donc : la première, la seconde et la terminale. Tout simplement (je trouve ça plus cool dit comme ça de toute façon).  
> Je ne sais pas non plus combien il y aura de chapitres avec précision. Si j’aime avoir les grandes lignes en tête, j’affectionne aussi d’écrire au feeling parfois quand une idée sympa me vient. Nous verrons bien :)
> 
> Allez, c’est l’heure de plonger !  
> Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Louis dansait, ce qui n’était pas inhabituel. Il avait toujours aimé la musique et la façon dont elle pouvait le faire se sentir bien et déconnecté pour oublier les tracas de la vie quotidienne – même s’il n’avait que dix-sept ans. Mais la vie d’un adolescent n’était pas de tout repos de toute façon. La piste de danse improvisée dans le salon et les lumières tamisées furent suffisantes pour que certains audacieux commencent à se mouvoir sous le regard d’envieux qui préféraient attendre d’avoir bu encore quelques verres. Grâce à cette ambiance feutrée et la musique agréable, Louis oubliait à quel point son entraînement quelques heures plus tôt l’avait laissé sur les rotules. Le coach Cowell – ancien champion du quatre-cent mètres, médaillé d’or deux années de suite - n’était pas un tendre, mais il savait reconnaître le potentiel d’un nageur quand il en croisait un. Le talent de Louis ne lui avait pas échappé dès la première année. S’il semblait petit pour un nageur, il avait un corps tonique et une vitesse dans ses mouvements qui lui permettait d’améliorer ses chronos à force d’entraînement.

Ils étaient une équipe, les deuxièmes et troisièmes années avaient les mêmes entraînements, ensemble. Et peut-être que battre Nick Grimshaw – un troisième année beaucoup trop grande gueule – le satisfait plus qu’il n’oserait l’avouer. Après tout, Louis était une force tranquille, rarement un mot plus haut que l’autre. Et ses gestes se passaient de mots.

Louis Tomlinson n’était pas inconnu des lycéens. Populaire, mais n’en abusant jamais. Il jonglait entre ses cours, ses entraînements de natation et ses amis. De temps en temps il y avait une fête à laquelle il assistait toujours avec plaisir. Ce n’était jamais une corvée. Louis aimait sa vie telle quelle.

Il avait des amis fantastiques, d’excellentes notes – ce qui lui assurait une bourse dans deux ans, un coach qui savait comment le motiver pour devenir encore meilleur et un père présent. Louis n’avait que de vagues souvenirs de sa mère, mais cela ne l’avait jamais gêné plus que ça. De toute façon, son père s’était remarié à Kelly. Une femme formidable et souriante que Louis considérait comme sa propre mère. Il n’y avait pas vraiment d’ombre dans la vie de Louis et il faisait en sorte d’en profiter chaque seconde, même quand il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. C’était juste Louis, en fin de compte. Souriant et doux comme un chaton avec de temps à autre sa petite touche de mauvaise humeur. En considérant le fait qu’il était célibataire, il y avait parfois quelques filles courageuses qui venaient danser autour de lui – et pas seulement sur une piste – mais Louis était fidèle à lui-même. Il souriait gentiment, avant de se détourner. Personne ne savait avec qui Louis avait pu sortir, la discrétion était son moteur. Loin d’être vantard, il appréciait cependant les longs discours de Niall sur sa dernière conquête en date. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne le faisait pas, qu’il ne devait pas profiter des ragots de son ami.

Une paire de mains vint entourer ses hanches, Louis fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour trouver Stan, souriant comme un débile. Louis roula des yeux et lui envoya un coup dans l’épaule avant de se diriger vers les boissons. Il ignora le cri de Stan se sentant outré que Louis ne veuille pas danser avec lui. Prenant un verre de jus de fruit, il rejoignit Niall et Zayn à l’extérieur qui fumaient, encore.

_ Le résumé de vos soirées : tabac et alcool, sourit-il.

Niall lui tira la langue et Zayn le regarda par-dessus ses cils presque trop longs pour homme. Zayn tira de son pied une chaise et l’invita à s’asseoir. La nuit était fraîche, mais après avoir dansé pendant une bonne dizaine de chansons, la fraîcheur était plus que bienvenue.

_ C’était bien ? demanda le basané, faisant craquer son briquet d’où une petite flamme jaillie.

_ Jusqu’à l’arrivée de Stan, oui.

_ Tu lui as brisé le cœur en déclinant son invitation, murmura Zayn tirant une longue bouffé sur la cigarette roulée. A l’odeur, Louis sut qu’il n’y avait pas seulement du tabac dedans.

_ Ce n’est qu’une fois de plus, n’est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et fit passer la roulée à Niall. Ils fumaient rarement autre chose que du tabac. Si Louis n’y touchait pas, il ne comptait pas leur faire la morale non plus. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes et puis ses amis étaient assez grands pour savoir ce qui était bien ou mal.

_ Je n’ai pas encore vu Liam, dit Louis. Il devait venir, non ?

_ Ouep, dit Zayn. Sûrement en retard à cause d’Harry. Je crois qu’il avait un entraînement tardif.

Louis acquiesça. Liam et Harry étaient en troisième année. Il avait rencontré Liam l’année dernière d’une façon percutante. Il était en retard pour son deuxième jour de cours et n’avait pas fait attention en courant dans les couloirs. Liam et lui s’étaient violemment rentré dedans. Légèrement sonnés, ils s’étaient excusés plusieurs fois – n’écoutant même pas les excuses de l’autre avant de rire. Et au fil des journées, en se croisant plusieurs fois ils avaient fini par sympathiser. Liam était une force tranquille. Puis Louis avait rencontré Harry ailleurs qu’à la piscine. Il était le meneur des troisièmes années. C’était un gars qui laissait à Louis un sentiment étrange au creux de son ventre, mais il l’appréciait pour sa tranquillité et son calme. Et peut-être ses blagues un peu étranges.

_ Je vais aux toilettes, annonça-t-il et donnant son verre à Niall.

Rentrant dans la maison, Louis frissonna à la différence de température. Malgré les quelques minutes dehors, la piste de danse s’était remplie et il pensa que Stan devait en être le responsable. Il avait tendance à tirer les gens à lui pour danser avant de se détourner pour en attraper d’autre. Se frayant un chemin entre les corps bougeant, il atteignit enfin le couloir plongé dans le noir. Il connaissait la maison de Tom et avança dans le couloir, une main traînante le long du mur. Première porte. Deuxième porte. Troisième porte. Quatrième porte et enfin cinquième porte. C’était celle-ci. Il frappa trois coups pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne. La musique semblait étouffée d’ici, moins puissante, moins forte et moins envahissante. Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d’œil au miroir et grogna. Il avait les joues rosées à cause du froid ou peut-être de la chaleur se dégageant dans la maison. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille. Il glissa une main dedans, les arrangeant un minimum avant de faire son affaire. Tandis qu’il se lavait les mains, il entendit les premières notes d’une chanson qu’il trouvait terriblement sexy avec un rythme langoureux et la voix puissante de Christina Aguillera : Express. C’était une chanson du film Burlesque et bon dieu, Louis n’avait jamais autant aimé une chanson tirée d’un film musical.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, claqua la porte avança de quelques pas avant de percuter un corps.

_ Humf !

_ Doucement. Ça va ?

Deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules pour le stabiliser, alors qu’il ouvrait les yeux pour tenter d’y voir plus clair, mais l’obscurité du couloir l’en empêchait.

_ Oui, désolé. Et toi ?

Un petit rire s’échappa de l’inconnu.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Ou tu courrais comme ça ? demanda-t-il, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Louis mordilla sa lèvre, se balançant d’avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

_ J’adore cette chanson et – et voilà.

Il haussa les épaules délogeant les mains dessus. Mains qui se posèrent toutes en douceur sur ses hanches. Il sentit l’inconnu se rapprocher, glissant une main dans la courbe de son dos pour reposer juste en bas dans le creux de ses reins.

_ Et tu voulais danser dessus ? murmura l’inconnu.

Qu’est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Louis semblait juste hypnotisé par la voix grave et suave de cet inconnu. Par son parfum l’entourant et lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Il pouvait sentir qu’il était grand – peut-être une ou deux têtes de plus que lui. Et il y avait une certaine chaleur émanant de lui qui rendit Louis un peu tremblant.

_ Je… Et bien, oui.

Il entendit le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l’inconnu pour une raison qui lui échappa complètement. Et la situation lui échappa en réalité, quand l’inconnu glissa une jambe entre les siennes pour le rapprocher de lui. Louis ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était réel ou un genre de fantasme secret, mais il se laissa guider par cet inconnu et le suivit dans sa danse lente, sensuelle et en parfait accord avec la musique. La musique lui semblait plus forte que quelques minutes plus tôt et en même temps, il avait l’impression qu’elle était à mille lieux de lui. C’était une situation étrange, inédite, mais tellement grisante que Louis oublia ce qu’il y avait autour de lui pour se concentrer sur la musique et l’inconnu.

Le doux et masculin parfum de l’inconnu, sa façon de l’entraîner dans une danse légère, mais intime et la chaleur irradiant de ses mains suffirent pour Louis. Il se laissa aller contre ce torse, laissant l’inconnu guider chacun de leurs mouvements. Quand il y repensera plus tard, il deviendra rouge comme une pivoine, mais il y avait des moments où suivre sans trop se poser de question était la solution. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Laissant les notes les imprégner. La tension, jusqu’ici légère, monta et crépita quand l’inconnu les rapprocha un peu plus, glissant son visage dans son cou. Louis n’avait pas conscience d’avoir fermé les yeux jusqu’ici et il inspira doucement et discrètement ce parfum qui était en train de l’envahir et lui faire tourner la tête comme ce n’était jamais arrivé. C’était une situation particulière et unique, mais il en profita chaque seconde, ne pouvant simplement pas s’éloigner de l’attraction qu’il ressentait en ce moment même. L’inconnu fredonna les dernières notes et Louis aima immédiatement cette voix qui, il le savait, le hanterait pour les jours à venir avant qu’un baiser papillon ne soit déposer dans le creux de son cou, lui tirant un frison de la tête aux pieds.

Il était apparu dans l’ombre et disparu tout aussi vite, car à peine dix secondes plus tard, il était seul dans le couloir et seule la voix de Zayn l’appelant le ramena à la réalité.

*

_ Est-ce que j’ai l’air de plaisanter, Harrison ? Dis-moi, est-ce que j’ai l’air de raconter des conneries ?

Le coach était en train de passer un savon à Harrison pour son retard. Cela aurait pu juste être une bonne engueulade, mais James avait eu la merveilleuse idée de répondre au moment où Cowell lui avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas de lui dans son bassin et que quelques tours de terrain lui feraient le plus grand bien.

_ Tu peux fanfaronner autant que tu veux, mais ici, c’est moi le roi de la basse-cour. Et devine quoi, Harrisson ? Je suis le coq et t’es juste un poulet qui m’emmerde en me faisant perdre mon temps ainsi que celui de tes coéquipiers.

Se prendre une engueulade par le coach était un rite de passage. Tout le monde y avait eu droit au moins une fois. Louis se souvenait de cette fois où, après une nuit merdique, il était arrivé en retard à l’entraînement et avait juste nagé comme une merde. Il s’était juré de ne plus se sentir aussi mal devant quelqu’un comme Simon Cowell. S’il pouvait être un père, il pouvait aussi devenir un gueulard de premier ordre et c’était assez flippant. Mais James était un fidèle et malgré le nombre de tours de terrain qu’il avait fait depuis l’année, il n’avait pas changé. C’était un très bon nageur, mais son comportement pouvait le mener à une expulsion définitive de l’équipe de natation.

_ Continue de croire que tu es le centre du monde, Harrisson. Un beau matin tu te réveilleras et tu réaliseras qu’il ne te reste plus rien. Maintenant fou le camp de ma piscine !

Louis baissa la tête lorsque James passa à côté de lui. C’était toujours une situation de merde quand on se faisait engueuler comme un gamin devant les autres. Le coach le savait et c’était probablement pour cette raison qu’il le faisait. Mais James avait la tête dure et les épaules solides. Louis supposait qu’il s’en fichait, désormais.

_ Quant à vous, qu’est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Vous devriez déjà être à l’eau en train de suer du sang !

Un puissant _splash_ résonna dans le bâtiment tandis que tous les nageurs sautèrent à l’eau espérant ne pas s’attirer les foudres du coach. Louis fit quelques brasses, souriant à Liam quand il le croisait dans la ligne d’à-côté. S’il n’y avait pas eu le bruit de l’eau, on aurait entendu une mouche voler. Chacun fit en sorte de se faire le plus discret possible, même quand ils sortaient de l’eau pour simuler un départ de longueur. Après plusieurs longueurs, Louis s’arrêta ses doigts agrippant au rebord. Un sifflement attira son attention et il vit dans les gradins Niall et Zayn. Il ne répondit pas aux grands gestes et se hissa hors de l’eau. Il montra son poignet à Niall qui acquiesça, dévalant les bancs comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Ne te tues pas, s’il te plaît, souffla Louis.

L’irlandais sourit à pleines dents, jetant ses chaussures et chaussettes dans un coin avant de remonter le bas de son pantalon et attraper un chronomètre suspendu au tableau de liège. Il n’était pas rare que Niall – et exceptionnellement Zayn – lui file un coup de main. D’habitude c’était Liam qui tenait le chrono pour lui, mais il nageait sous le regard attentif du coach et Harry.

_ Tu fais quoi ?

_ Crawl.

_ Pourquoi je demande ?

La nage de prédilection de Louis était le crawl. Ces meilleurs temps et surtout le moment qu’il appréciait le plus. S’il n’avait rien contre quelques brasses, le crawl finissait toujours par l’emporter dans une vague puissante.

Louis aimait nager depuis toujours. Très vite il avait appris avant d’avoir le sentiment de ne pas en avoir assez. Malgré les journées entières dans la piscine, chez lui, il regrettait toujours d’en sortir comme s’il n’en avait pas eut assez. Au fil des années, juste barboter dans l’eau l’avait ennuyé et les premières longueurs furent ce qui déclencha son envie de s’inscrire dans un club de natation. Il en trouva un où il nagea pendant une partie de sa scolarité, mais il n’y avait pas d’entraîneur à proprement parlé. Il félicitait Louis, mais ne venait jamais le pousser dans ses retranchements. Quittant le collège, il s’était inscrit dans l’équipe du lycée avant même d’avoir su s’il passerait en classe supérieure – son bulletin excellent était un sacré indice et il n’avait pas eut besoin de se poser la question. Il avait passé tout l’été entre sa piscine et la piscine municipale. Dans le courant du mois d’août, Cowell l’avait repéré et fut ravis de le retrouver à la rentrée.

Nager lui procurer une sensation de liberté comme il n’en avait jamais ressenti. Il oubliait chaque chose encombrant son esprit. Il n’était qu’une boule de puissance concentrée sur un objectif : faire un meilleur temps. Il n’en ferait jamais une carrière professionnelle, mais il ne pourrait jamais quitter un bassin, c’était certain. Il aimait trop ça. Il était drogué à l’odeur de chlore. A la sensation de l’eau roulant sur son corps, aux clapotis qu’elle faisait quand il plongeait sa main pour la ramener à lui, ni le fait d’être sous l’eau et juste coupé du monde.

_ Horan, tiens-toi bien dans mon temple, hurla Simon.

Le blondinet le regarda un moment avant de comprendre. Il était appuyé nonchalant contre le mur, les bras croisés et baillant. Cet homme voyait tout dans sa piscine.

_ Désolé, coach !

Il se rapprocha de la piscine et observa Louis faire une culbute parfaite pour repartir en fusée dans l’autre sens. Louis était fascinant à bien des niveaux, mais la façon dont il nageait avait toujours intrigué Niall. Son ami était doué et il semblait inépuisable dans une piscine. Une fois, Niall l’avait même trouvé à moitié endormi en faisant la planche dans l’eau. C’était son élément, celui où il se sentait le plus à l’aise, celui où il n’avait aucune peur, aucune crainte, aucun doute. Et c’était incroyable de le voir si confiant quand il plongeait.

_ Une minute huit, annonça-t-il lorsque Louis toucha le rebord.

_ Mmh… Combien de millième ?

_ Sept.

_ Merde…

Le millième était important. Il suffisait d’une milliseconde pour voir la victoire s’éloigner et être en seconde, voir troisième position. Louis n’avait pas un grand esprit de compétition, mais il aimait gagner. Pendant les vingt minutes suivantes, Niall le chronométra. Louis améliora son temps de trois millièmes avant de remonter. L’épuisement prenait le dessus. Il termina la séance sur des longues lentes et tranquilles, laissant ses muscles se détendre et éviter de chauffer. A la fin de la séance, il se hissa hors de l’eau et attrapa sa serviette. Il vit Niall et Zayn sortir du bâtiment, laissant la porte claquer derrière eux. Simon chassa les deuxièmes années pour discuter avec les troisièmes. Louis jeta un coup d’œil à Liam qui retirait son bonnet. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Harry qui le regardait. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Stan ne le pousse en direction des vestiaires.

_ Arrête de rêver.

Louis haussa les épaules et rejoignit son casier. Il se changea rapidement et quitta la piscine laissant la porte claquer derrière lui et il sourit en entendant le cri du coach s’étouffer derrière elle.

_ Tu fais ta peste, dit Zayn.

Louis haussa les épaules. Le mois de septembre touchait presque à sa fin. Le froid commençait à s’installer. Il n’était pas loin de dix-neuf heures. Ils attendirent contre la barrière qu’Harry et Liam les rejoignent. Liam était le taxi pour ce soir. Zayn entoura un bras autour de Louis juste parce que c’était Zayn et qu’il faisait un peu ce qui lui passait par la tête, parfois.

Louis aurait pu profiter de ce moment pour parler de la soirée qui remontait désormais à cinq jours, mais il ne le fit pas. Une partie de lui voulait garder cette rencontre secrète et il ne se sentait pas prêt à la partager. Il se demandait si ce n’était qu’un hasard, si l’inconnu savait qui il était et surtout si cela viendrait à se reproduire. Les seules choses qui lui restaient était la façon dont ce garçon était grand et chaud, son parfum envoûtant et ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Il restait hanter par ce moment et il espérait secrètement le voir se reproduire.

_ On y va, grogna Liam.

Louis haussa un sourcil à l’attention d’Harry qui haussa les épaules. Soit Liam venait de prendre un remontage de bretelles de la part du coach, soit Grimshaw l’avait emmerdé dans les vestiaires. La seconde option était probablement la bonne. Grimshaw faisait chier tout le monde. Coincé à l’arrière entre Zayn et Niall, Louis observa ses doigts légèrement fripaient. Liam était rarement de sale humeur et généralement, personne ne voulait briser le silence. S’il était calme de nature, Louis l’avait vu une fois péter un plomb, littéralement. La porte du gymnase s’en souvenait encore.

_ Je vais finir par noyer ce connard, marmonna-t-il.

_ Grimshaw ? demanda Niall.

_ Qui d’autre ? Cette espèce de – humf. Connard !

Louis note un sourire en coin de la part d’Harry et haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

_ C’est quoi le problème ? demanda Zayn. Tout le monde sait que c’est un connard. Pour cette raison, la plupart des gens l’ignorent.

Liam rit sans conviction avant de s’arrêter à un feu rouge.

_ Sauf quand il bat ton temps et que t’es menacé de passer à la troisième place.

_ Oh !

La réponse fut très éloquente, mais Louis n’avait pas trouvé mieux. Depuis quand Liam était-il en perte de vitesse ? Louis se sentit mal de ne pas l’avoir remarqué et se mordit les lèvres.

_ Justement. Fais-en une motivation pour reprendre ta place de second, hasarda Niall.

_ Si c’était aussi simple, marmonna-t-il avant de démarrer quand le feu passa au vert.

Le silence s’installa de nouveau. Niall et Zayn furent déposés en même temps – ils vivaient l’un à côté de l’autre. Puis ce fût au tour d’Harry. Louis sauta hors de la voiture pour passer devant. Harry lui laissa la porte ouverte, glissant une main dans son dos avant de les saluer et s’éloigner. Louis l’observa remonter son allée, une étrange chaleur se dégageant de l’endroit où il avait eu sa main.

_ Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? demanda Liam.

Louis acquiesça et envoya un message à son père pour le prévenir. Une soirée avec Liam ne serait pas de refus. Il avait besoin de lui faire manger la poussière sur Fifa et oublier un peu cette soirée qui ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

*

La soirée chez Liam avait été géniale. Entre des parties de Fifa, l’avancement sur le dernier Resident Evil, des pizzas débordantes de fromage et une tonne de soda, c’était la recette idéale. Mais l’heure avait tournée sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte et ce n’était qu’à quatre heures qu’ils avaient éteint pour dormir.

_ Wow ! Jolies têtes dans le cul, rit Niall en les voyant arriver.

Liam grogna, tandis que Louis se dirigeait vers son casier pour changer ses cours. Il voulait dormir, bon dieu. Juste dormir. Quelle idée de vouloir avancer sur Resident Evil, sérieusement ? Liam avait des idées de merde, voilà ! En déverrouillant son casier, Louis fut surpris d’y trouver un bout de papier plié en quatre. Il l’attrapa et le déplia pour y trouver un mot écrit à l’encre noire. L’écriture était jolie et attachée. Il y avait une petite bavure sur la fin du mot et Louis supposa qu’il avait été plié avant que l’encre ne sèche complètement.

_« Louis, no regrets! »_

Le châtain rit, sentant ses joues s’empourprer. C’était une des paroles de la chanson sur laquelle ils avaient dansé. Alors son inconnu savait qui il était. Il y avait une petite tâche sur le bout de papier et Louis savait ce que c’était. Il le rapprocha et huma le parfum. Immédiatement, une nouvelle vague de souvenirs lui revint. Il frissonna. Ce n’était pas possible qu’un parfum le charme autant.

_ Louis !

Le concerné sursauta et glissa le bout de papier dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Stan qui arrivait, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Mon gentil et super pote. Que fais-tu demain soir ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux brillaient plus que d’habitude et Louis n’eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir que Stan avait fumé.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se retourna vers son casier pour échanger ses cours. A peine claqua-t-il la porte de celui-ci que Stan entoura ses épaules de son bras.

_ Une fête. T’es partant ?

_ Encore ?

_ Comment ça, encore ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Stan cria presque, attirant tous les regards sur eux. Louis était habitué et n’y fit pas attention tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers sa première heure de cours.

_ C’est à vingt heures chez moi !

Louis lui fit un geste de la main, ne s’arrêtant pas pour autant. Il ne comptait pas y aller de toute manière. Les entraînements reprenaient en douceur, mais ce n’était qu’une question de jours avant que le coach ne décide de les malmener jusqu’à ce qu’ils en pleurent. Et tant que tous ne pleuraient pas, le coach ne lâcherait pas. Mieux valait être prêt pour ça.

*

Le châtain était allongé sur son lit. Sa lampe de chevet allumée, les yeux rivés sur un livre et ses lunettes sur le nez. Il lisait le dernier tome de la saga Ennemis de Charlie Higson, sentant son pouls s’accélérer devant les dangers que devaient affronter les gamins en permanence. Son téléphone bipa lui annonçant un nouveau message. Il l’attrapa et ne reconnut pas le numéro – pas qu’il connaissait les numéros de toute façon, le répertoire était là pour ça.

_« Tu n’es pas chez Stan ? »_

Le ventre de Louis fit un petit looping tandis qu’il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de s’étendre sur ses lèvres.

_« Non. Et toi ? »_

_« J’y suis, pensant que tu y serais. »_

Louis fut frappé par l’honnêteté et la rapidité de réponse que lui donna son inconnu.

_« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »_

Il voulait vraiment savoir.

_« C’est une question amusante. Tu ne me demandes pas qui je suis, mais tu veux savoir comment j’ai eu ton numéro ;) »_

C’était… Et bien… Il avait raison, mais il savait qu’il ne lui dirait pas qui il était. Cela aurait brisé le mystère et surtout l’excitation de vivre ces moments.

Minute. Il y avait un smiley. Que voulait dire le smiley clin d’œil ?

_« Tu ne me diras pas qui tu es. Et tu ne me diras pas non plus comment tu as eu mon numéro. Je me trompe ? »_

_« J’ai ton numéro depuis un moment. »_

Louis s’installa en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Depuis un moment, que voulait-il dire ?

_« Depuis un moment ? Tu veux dire… Depuis la soirée ou… ? »_

_« Non. Juste depuis un moment. »_

Il grogna sachant qu’il ne lâcherait rien de plus.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

Il n’avait pas résisté. Il n’avait pas non plus essayé, c’était vrai.

_« Celui qui t’as volé une danse. »_

Louis rougit et abandonna son téléphone.

D’accord. Donc…

Ils avaient dansé dans un couloir sombre, si sombre qu’il n’avait rien vu, seul ses autres sens avaient étés réceptifs. Il avait une voix grave et suave. Il sentait divinement bon. Il écrivait bien et il était mystérieux. Cela pouvait être n’importe qui… La seule chose dont il était sûr en fin de compte, c’était qu’il soit un garçon – et ce n’était Grimshaw ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Peut-être que Louis aurait dû être gêné par cette idée, mais ce n’était pour lui qu’un détail mineur. Il n’avait jamais eu d’attirance particulière, même s’il avait eu quelques copines. Il n’était jamais aller plus loin que quelques bisous humides et caresses. Par manque d’envie et parce qu’il refusait de se forcer juste pour faire comme Zayn ou Niall qui avaient déjà quelques cœurs brisés à leur actif.

L’envie de rejoindre la fête le tirailla pendant un moment. Mais il était quasiment vingt-trois heures et il sentait les premières vagues de sommeil s’abattent sur lui. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable d’y aller d’autant plus qu’il ne savait pas si son inconnu y serait toujours.

Et il décida d’être raisonnable en passant l’heure suivante à relire plusieurs fois les quelques messages échangés, un sourire stupide aux lèvres.

*

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque Louis sortit de la piscine. Chacun de ses membres pleuraient, mais il était satisfait de sentir cette douleur si caractéristique. Celle qui disait à quel point il s’était démenait. Ça faisait mal, physiquement. Mais moralement, c’était une bonne douleur. Elle aurait disparue dès demain matin donc il ne s’en souciait pas tellement.

_ Louis, je te laisse fermer derrière moi. Je te fais confiance.

_ Ok. A demain, coach.

_ A demain, gamin !

Ce n’était pas rare que le coach lui laisse les clés quand il finissait tard. Tout comme ce n’était pas rare que Louis traîne à la piscine après les autres. Généralement, le coach lui faisait un entraînement particulier ou il enfilait son short de bain pour quelques brasses. Malgré les années passaient, son coach avait toujours une forme olympique bien qu’il ne forçait plus autant qu’avant. Louis aimait bien être dans la ligne de droite côté bord et son coach ligne de gauche au bord également. Il y avait huit lignes entre eux, mais c’était suffisant. Si Louis se faisait confiance dans une piscine, le fait que son coach reste dans les parages avait quelque chose de rassurant, car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver.

Éteignant les lumières du bassin et de la salle, il rejoignit tranquillement les vestiaires. Il tira de son casier son gel douche et son shampoing et glissa dans une cabine de douche, toujours son short de bain sur les fesses. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de se doucher nu ici. Ça avait quelque chose de gênant pour lui, même si ses coéquipiers préféraient jeter leur maillot plus loin ou se les jeter dessus. Louis enclencha la douche et soupira en sentant la chaleur de l’eau percuter ses épaules. Posant ses mains à plat sur le mur carrelé, il regardait l’eau s’écouler dans l’évacuation tandis qu’il profitait du petit message offert à sa nuque. Après un moment, il se lava les cheveux, les rinça et passa au gel douche. Il se doucha rapidement, regardant la mousse couler et profita juste de l’eau chaude. C’était sans conteste sa partie préférée. Juste traîner sous l’eau chaude. La force du jet frappait ses épaules et sa nuque et il sentait ses muscles se détendre doucement. C’était agréable et le silence des lieux aurait pu l’inquiéter, mais c’est lorsque les lumières s’éteignirent qu’un pique d’inquiétude monta en flèche.

_ Y’a quelqu’un ? demanda-t-il.

_Débile comme si on allait te répondre_ , pensa-t-il.

Il coupa l’eau et allait se retourner quand il entendit les premières notes de Express résonner dans le vestiaire. Son ventre se noua, ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement et sa bouche s’entrouvrit de surprise.

*


End file.
